


Кукложорка

by Karego



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karego/pseuds/Karego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <img/>
</p></blockquote>





	Кукложорка

Узкая кривая улочка упиралась в овраг, за которым просматривался пустырь и заброшенная сотовая вышка. А за последним домом, за куцым березняком – пойма небольшой речушки. Судя по молодецкому уханью и взвизгам, доносившимся с той стороны, купальный сезон уже открыт. Андрей представил и зябко поежился – по-настоящему жарких дней еще не бывало, вода наверняка ледяная.  
Он закрыл на засов калитку и похромал по дороге, которая если и видела асфальт, то на заре своего существования… лет сто назад. Пятнистая, где-то подсыпанная щебенкой, где-то битым кирпичом, она вилась между разнокалиберных домов, блестела лужами, зеленела лопухами и крапивой по обочинам. Андрей шел, стараясь не зацепиться ногой за очередной камень и не наступить в рытвину, думая, что ранней весной или осенью, во время затяжных дождей, тут дела совсем печально обстоят. А может быть и нет. К тому же, относительная «цивилизация» начиналась уже через три улицы – минут десять ходьбы.  
Мимо прогромыхал по колдобинам допотопный электромобиль, Андрей посторонился, пропуская побитое жизнью чудо техники, и едва не наступил на соседского пацаненка, за каким-то лядом притаившегося за кустом акации.  
– Митька! Чего это ты здесь забыл?  
Митька зыркнул на него из-под белесых ресниц, шмыгнул носом и пробурчал:  
– Прячемся мы тут. Мамка ругается, не слышишь, что ли?  
Не услышать было сложно. Вероника своим голосом могла по праву гордиться.  
– Нет, ну это надо же! – вдохновенно вещала она на всю округу. – Опять к вышке лазил, паразит! Сколько раз я повторяла: не смей! А ему в одно ухо влетело, в другое вылетело. Вот только домой заявится – выдеру как сидорову козу!  
– И ведь выдерет… – кисло заметил Митька.  
– Да ладно. – Андрей уже успел изучить соседей – Вероника, несмотря на любовь к угрозам, в мелком своем души не чаяла.  
– В этот раз точно. Ее даже Серега не отговорит.  
Серега, Митькин отчим, и правда, пытался успокоить жену:  
– Все к вышке лазят, и я когда-то лазил… растет парень.  
– Даа?! – Вероника готовилась перейти на ультразвук. – А синюх ты тоже домой притаскивал?!  
Серега как-то стушевался и вроде бы – ветки кустарника мешали разглядеть – скрылся в развороченном нутре сельхоз робота.  
– В самом деле, притащил? – шепотом спросил Андрей.  
– Ага. – Митька печально вздохнул. – То есть не я, а Кочерыжка… но фиг теперь докажешь. Весь дом провонялся, а мамка такое не скоро забудет. Вот и прячемся.  
– С Кочерыжкой?  
– Ага. – Митька хмуро кивнул. – Ну, ему-то что сделается, станет невидимым – вот и все. А на меня все шишки. – Он сунул руки в карманы замызганных штанов и проворчал, глядя себе под ноги: – Вылазь уже. Андрюха свой.  
Черная тень отделилась от земли, превращаясь в комок меха с глазами-блюдцами.  
– Занятно, – хмыкнул Андрей. – Я раньше думал, что он – кот.  
– Да нее, – протянул Митька. – Иска же! – И добавил, почесав в затылке: – Может, в прошлой жизни и был котом.  
– Почему Кочерыжка, кстати?  
– А ты его хвост видел? Он же как обгрызенный!  
Андрей покосился на чешуйчатый обрубок, который иска с удовольствием демонстрировал.  
– В самом деле. – Он вздохнул. – Ладно, пойду я. В магазин еще зайти надо.  
– Ага, давай. – Митька опасливо выглянул из кустов и спрятался обратно. – А мы тут еще посидим.  
– Сидите-сидите, – засмеялся Андрей. – Если из дома выгонят – приходите ко мне жить. Правда после такого мне от матери твоей тоже придется по кустам прятаться, а не хотелось бы. Вы лучше помиритесь все-таки.  
Митька, казалось, всерьез задумался о возможной смене места жительства, потом покачал головой и сказал:  
– Не, с иской в чужой дом нельзя, а один я не пойду. Помиримся, чего уж. Когда синюхой вонять перестанет.

Едва Андрей устроился на диване в обнимку с пультом, как по дому раскатился дребезжащий перезвон. Андрей чертыхнулся и пошлепал в прихожую, где на трюмо, доставшемся по наследству от прежних владельцев дома, надрывался телефон. Телефон был антикварным, с красным пластмассовым корпусом, дисковым набором – такие сейчас только в музеях можно увидеть, а для Гальска – самое оно.  
Он снял трубку, прижал ее к плечу и, произнес, теребя свитый спиралью провод:  
– Алло. Мам, ты?  
– Кто же еще будет так извращаться, чтобы тебе позвонить? – проворчала она. – На станции связи на меня уже как на полоумную смотрят.  
– А объяснить не судьба?  
– Не буду же я каждому встречному объяснять: мол, сын в такую дыру забрался, что только дедовским способом с ним и можно связаться.  
– Ой, да ладно. Полчаса монорельсом.  
– Угу, полчаса в никуда… – Мать скептически фыркнула в трубку и завела любимую песню: – Нет бы поблизости квартиру купил. Надо ж было тебе к черту на рога забираться.  
– Сама хотела, чтобы я съехал и начал самостоятельную жизнь. И я сто раз объяснял: в нашем городе моих сбережений только на угол в каком-нибудь подвале хватило, кредит брать… сама понимаешь. А здесь и дом большой, и место красивое. Чистый воздух, соседи вменяемые. Чего еще желать?  
– Чистый воздух, ну-ну.  
– Вот не надо мне псевдонаучные байки пересказывать про неизвестное излучение и всякое такое. Сколько лет уже люди здесь живут, а синей слизью до сих пор никто не покрылся, и уродцы по улицам не ходят. – Тут Андрей вспомнил Митькиного питомца и решил быстренько перевести разговор в другое русло. – Кстати, ты б себе установку телефона заказала, что ли, раз надоело на станцию ходить.  
– Уже, – вздохнула мать. – Только это нескоро будет. Пока линию протянут, то да се. Там какие-то сложности: просто так к сети Гальска не подключишься… Они толком не объяснили. Это от вас можно позвонить куда угодно, был бы аппарат, а если наоборот – какие-то дополнительные устройства нужны, кажется.  
Андрей не стал говорить, что никакие допустройства здесь не при чем, скорее танцы с бубнами понадобятся, вот связисты и тянут резину. Сделают, в конце концов. Из местного РУСа кого-нибудь вызовут, к примеру.  
– Это, скорее всего, в копеечку вылетит. Так что давай я все оплачу.  
– Уж будь спокоен – счет я тебе выставлю. – Мать рассмеялась. – На выходных-то приедешь? Хоть накормлю по-человечески, а то питаешься, небось, какой-нибудь гадостью.  
– Приеду, обязательно. И ничего я гадостью не питаюсь! Я кашу варить научился. И суп. Картофельный. Во как!  
– Прэлэстно . Дома расскажешь подробненько, из чего ты там его варил, а то меня терзают смутные сомнения.  
– Совсем родному сыну не доверяешь.  
– Родной сын иногда может выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое. Вот как с этим переездом.  
– Ну, мам!  
– Ладно, молчу-молчу. 

***  
Комары пищали, настойчиво пытаясь пробиться сквозь антимоскитный экран, в овраге наперебой горланили лягушки, где-то далеко гудела автомагистраль. Эти ночные звуки были привычными, воспринимались в фоновом режиме, из-за них он бы не проснулся. Андрей сел на постели, помотал головой. Вроде бы он сквозь сон услышал, как грохнуло что-то… наверху. С сомнением покосился на потолок. Там две комнатки и чердак. Окна, двери закрыты – маловероятно, что соседский кот, например, смог просочиться и похулиганить там. Андрей почесал затылок – чесание затылка на мыслительном процессе сказалось положительно. Ну да, он же в одну из неиспользуемых комнатушек сгрузил все, что бывшие хозяева не забрали. И вроде бы самому не нужно, но и не хлам – выкинуть жалко. Вот, скорее всего, часть этой пирамиды и обрушилась. А, завтра посмотрит, сейчас – спааать.  
Не получилось. Едва глаза закрыл, наверху раздался топот. И скрип, будто тащили что-то тяжелое. И… чавканье. Андрея пробил озноб: это ж как нужно жрать, чтобы через перекрытия, пусть и тонкие, было слышно. А потом накатила злость: он, между прочим, тут обжился, ради этого дома выдержал затяжные бои с матерью и кратковременные, но многочисленные столкновения с бюрократами всех мастей при оформлении бумаг. Не хватало еще по ночам дергаться!  
Встал, подтянув трусы, и ринулся (ну, насколько позволяли косолапые ноги) к лестнице на второй этаж.  
Лестницу эту он очень не любил – слишком крутая и узкая она была, а Андрей и на ровном-то месте спотыкался. Но тут взлетел буквально, щелкнул выключателем, распахнул дверь… Никого. Тусклая лампочка с горем пополам осветила небольшое помещение. Скошенный потолок, стены, отделанные лакированным деревом, сдвинутую в угол мебель, коробки и сложенные горкой тазы с кастрюлями. На первый взгляд все осталось на местах – ни разгрома, ни следов жуткой трапезы… вообще никаких следов. Андрей на всякий случай схватил швабру, скромно притулившуюся в углу, и повозил ею под кроватью. Швабра препятствий не нашла, из-под кровати никто не выскочил, только какой-то пыльный клубок выкатился. Андрей поднял его и брезгливо бросил обратно на пол: в красных шерстяных нитках, поеденных молью, ничего интересного не было. Он выругался – ну не померещилось же ему! Грохнул дверью, закрыл ее на задвижку – еще и перепроверил – и побрел в спальню. Пофиг, пусть этот барабашка недоделанный дальше гремит, лишь бы продукты из холодильника не тырил. А будет тырить – Андрей в колбасу крысиного яда напихает. Главное, самому не забыть и ту колбасу не слопать.  
В итоге все равно не выспался. Посторонних звуков, вроде, не слышал, а толку? Утром опять зашел в ту комнату – дверь на задвижке, как и оставил, вещи на своих местах. Разве только красного клубка не было видно, а Андрей точно помнил, что бросил его возле порога. М-да.  
Сидел он теперь на крыльце, злой и похмельный от недосыпа, размышлял на вечные темы: кто виноват, что делать… и вообще.  
Ложка дегтя – жизненная константа, как ни крути. А так – красота же. Утро прекрасное: солнце светит, от птичьего щебета в ушах звенит, трава в росе, как в алмазной крошке… баба Эля в малиновом спортивном костюме гонит коз пастись.  
– Эльвира Сергеевна, здравствуйте!  
– Здравствуй-здравствуй, сосед. – Она окинула Андрея цепким взглядом. – Что-то ты смурной с утра. Слишком хорошо погулял вчера?  
Тот вздохнул.  
– Я не того… не гулял. Дрянь какая-то спать всю ночь не давала. Гремела наверху.  
Баба Эля облокотилась на калитку.  
– Может, крыса? Давай моего Пушка к тебе запустим – он мигом ее выловит.  
– Если это крыса, то она раза в три больше вашего Пушка будет – слишком уж громко топочет. – Андрей покачал головой. – Похоже, иска завелась. И что теперь делать?  
– Ох, а ведь и правда, могла завестись. Дом-то старый. Мироновы его полностью перестроили, конечно, но все равно… Ты бы в контору ЖКХ сходил, у них специалист есть хороший – проверит.  
– Э-э… Спасибо. – Андрей растерянно кивнул. – Схожу.  
– Вот-вот. С этим делом лучше не затягивать. – Она погрозила Андрею узловатым пальцем и добавила: – И загляни ко мне часов в двенадцать – молока парного нацежу.  
Того передернуло.  
– Н-нет, спасибо… я вряд ли… – промямлил он.  
– Ну и зря. Оно очень полезное, а у меня недорого. Стал бы пить – здоровье бы поправил. А то шибко ты тощий.  
Андрею захотелось немедленно уползти и поправить здоровье газировкой. Хорошо, баба Эля не стала задерживаться, кивнула на прощание и бодро зашагала к своим козам.

***  
Старое двухэтажное здание весьма искусно пряталось среди развесистых лип и старой сирени. Просто так и не найдешь.  
Андрей потоптался немного на крыльце, вздохнул и потянул на себя тяжелую металлическую дверь, надеясь, что баба Эля ничего не напутала, и его тут не обсмеют.  
Пустой коридор, истертая плитка на полу, какой-то куст в кадке у большого окна, приглушенные голоса и жужжание оргтехники за закрытыми дверями… Андрей повертел головой, прошелся туда-сюда. Ну почему на видном месте не висит объявление: чудаков и параноиков принимаем по вторникам и четвергам в таком-то кабинете? Он почесал затылок и, мысленно поплевав через левое плечо, потянул на себя первую попавшуюся дверь.  
Внушительных размеров дама, пулеметной очередью набирающая что-то на клавиатуре, в ответ на деликатное покашливание зыркнула на посетителя так грозно, что тому сразу же захотелось испариться. Но мало ли что ему захотелось, не кататься же теперь из кабинета в кабинет.  
– Простите, что отвлекаю, но я просто не знаю, к кому с моей проблемой обратиться, – предпринял вторую попытку Андрей.  
– Что у вас? – обреченно вздохнув, спросила дама и повернулась к нему.  
Андрей попытался мило улыбнуться и развел руками.  
– Иска, возможно. В доме по ночам гремит кто-то, в закрытой комнате. Посоветовали сюда зайти.  
– А! – Дама внезапно подобрела. – Это вам к Никите.  
Она встала из-за стола, решительно отодвинула Андрея в сторону и, выглянув в коридор, гаркнула во всю мощь своих легких:  
– Никита! Выходи, тут для тебя дело есть!  
У Андрея немного заложило уши, а с куста в кадке, кажется, облетело несколько листиков. Но, главное, заклинание-призыв сработал: неприметная дверь без опознавательных знаков открылась и явила миру этого загадочного Никиту. Он был молод, лохмат, немного помят и красноглаз. И в целом вид имел неприкаянный и печальный.  
Дама окинула его суровым взглядом и вдруг спросила:  
– У нас уже и вампиры появились?  
Никита покачал головой и ответил совершенно серьезно:  
– Нет. Я бы знал. – Он душераздирающе зевнул и поинтересовался: – Так что у вас?  
– У меня ничего. А от молодого человека, – она кивнула на Андрея, – жалоба поступила. Как раз по твоему профилю. Разбирайся. – Махнула рукой, вздохнула как-то безнадежно и скрылась в своем кабинете.  
Андрей помялся немного, потом все-таки спросил:  
– Вот так прям и по профилю? Официально?  
Никита моргнул, посмотрел так, будто только сейчас его заметил, и неожиданно светло улыбнулся.  
– Официально я здесь сисадминю помаленьку. Но не волнуйся, квитанцию я тебе выпишу, только формулировку обтекаемую сочиню – чтобы при проверке непосвященные в обморок не упали. Что за проблема-то?  
– Да вот… – Андрей в очередной раз за сегодняшний день пожаловался на бессонную ночь и чавкающего монстра на чердаке.  
– Адрес какой?  
– Тимирязева, двадцать пять.  
Никита покивал, хмыкнул, взъерошил и без того лохматую шевелюру и протянул:  
– А, там может, вполне… Ладно, давай к тебе прогуляемся, посмотрим, что и как. Только, если там и в самом деле иска, сегодня выгнать ее не получится. Мне сперва нужно узнать с кем имею дело и подготовиться.  
– Ясно, что ничего не ясно. – Андрей страдальчески закатил глаза.  
Никита посмотрел на него удивленно.  
– Чего ты дергаешься? Или… ты не местный, что ли?  
– Можно сказать и так. Недавно дом купил. Но у меня тут бабушка раньше жила, а я летние каникулы у нее проводил обычно.  
– Ну и хорошо. Не чужак, значит.  
– Не знаю, – протянул Андрей. – Тогда все было немного по-другому. Мобильники уже не работали, но Гальск еще со спутниковых карт не исчез.  
– Теперь вот исчез, ну и иски повылезали, а так-то все по-старому…  
– Ага, по-старому… Через пару лет зеленые человечки в гости пожалуют, а никто и внимания не обратит.  
– А что? Забавно получится. 

Маршрутку они решили не дожидаться – ехать две остановки, а потом все равно еще столько же топать пешком – и прогулочным шагом отправились в сторону частного сектора.  
Никита заметно повеселел, да и на вампира походить перестал. Рассказывал о том, каких исок доводилось видеть и ловить, о том, что потихоньку заносит их в каталог, раз уж больше некому – Гальск исследователей любых мастей заворачивал… то есть Искажение их не пропускало.  
– А почему именно ты стал этим заниматься? – полюбопытствовал Андрей.  
– Не знаю. Так вышло. – Никита пожал плечами. – Делаю то, что лучше всего получается. Ну и нравится. А так-то у меня работа не самая интересная, если б не такие вызовы, со скуки бы загнулся.  
– Адреналина не хватает?  
– Да какой там адреналин? – Никита махнул рукой. – Иски чаще всего просто противные до жути, а действительно опасных среди них – одна-две разновидности, да и те от людей держатся подальше. Но я их в первую очередь вылавливаю, а то есть среди подростков любители себе нервы пощекотать… А еще попадаются совсем безобидные, полезные даже – вот таких я пытаюсь куда-то пристроить.  
– Хм, у соседского пацаненка – ручная иска. Не ты ли поспособствовал?  
Никита рассмеялся.  
– Скорее всего. Хотя, дети, они такие… сами могут приручить кого угодно.

***  
Никита вертел головой, осматривая участок и дом.  
– Хорошо тут.  
– Ага, самому нравится. – Андрей открыл дверь ключом. – Проходи, что ты встал у калитки?  
– Приглашаешь?  
– Конечно. – Он покосился на Никиту. – С чего вдруг такие церемонии?  
– Да так…  
Никита бегло осмотрел комнату, в которой ночью творились безобразия. Хмыкнул и спросил, как можно попасть на чердак.  
– Люк за декоративной панелью. – Андрей показал на потолок в тамбуре между комнатами. – Но я туда даже не заглядывал.  
– Значит, я загляну. Лестница есть?  
Андрей приволок стремянку, попытался взобраться на нее, чтобы открыть люк, но Никита его тактично согнал и все сам сделал.  
– Представляю, как там грязно.  
– Не представляешь, – отозвался Никита, подтягиваясь. – Но мне не привыкать. Где только ползать не приходилось. Подай-ка фонарик.  
Некоторое время наверху раздавался только скрип досок и приглушенные матюги, потом все стихло. Андрей уже приготовился нервничать, когда Никита наконец выбрался из этой обители паутины и пыли, сжимая в руке… пук волос.  
– Эт-то что такое?  
– Это скальп! – Никита радостно оскалился, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Андрея. – Кукольный скальп, не пугайся.  
– И зачем ты его прихватил?  
– Как зачем? Тебе показать! – Никита фыркнул. – Просто я теперь знаю, кто в твоем доме без прописки поселился. Кукложорка это. Вылупилась, судя по всему, недавно – бывшие хозяева-то не жаловались. Все что могла съесть на чердаке, уже съела, вот и спустилась ночью в поисках пропитания. Сегодня можешь спать спокойно – что-то она нашла и пару дней ее не слышно и не видно будет. А потом я ее подловлю и выгоню.  
– Отлично.  
– Ладно… Ну, я тогда пойду? – Никита как-то резко погрустнел.  
– Тебе еще на работу возвращаться?  
– Нет, зачем? Я вроде как на вызове. Пока обратно дотопаю, там уже и рабочий день закончится.  
– Тогда, может, чаю?  
– А давай!  
Его лицо снова осветила улыбка, и Андрею самому стало легче и спокойнее.  
– Хм, значит, за сохранность колбасы в холодильнике я могу не опасаться? – спросил он со смешком. – А то я ночью насочинял всяких ужасов, например, что иска начнет меня объедать.  
– Эта только игрушками питается. Объедать тебя я начну – завтра же приду с проверкой, рассчитывая на чай.  
– Ну, тут-то я буду совсем не против.

Утром к Андрею прискакал Митька – выяснять подробности. Ну да, здесь же слухи моментально распространялись. Андрей выслушал порцию восторженных воплей, но на чердак не пустил – ибо нефиг. Митька обиженно сопел, пытался доказать, что он о-го-го какой взрослый и опытный, что сам чуть ли не половину городских исок переловил, но Андрей проявил несвойственную ему твердость и доступ к лестнице перекрыл. В основном из-за того, что Веронику немного побаивался.  
– Медом тебе там намазано, что ли? – спросил он Митьку, когда тот снова попытался уговорить Андрея, чтоб тот показал логово кукложорки.  
– Она ж редкая! – простонал Митька отчаянно. – Ее раза два только и видели. А если б я… да мне все обзавидуются!  
– Перебьешься, – отрезал Андрей. – Тем более что редкая. Раз редкая, значит – неизученная. Вдруг она тебе башку надумает откусить? А мне потом отвечать.  
– Да кто ж их изучать будет? Всякие умники как сойдут с монорельса со своими приборами-пробирками, так и обратно отправятся. И вообще давно уже не суются. А я про исок побольше некоторых знаю. Знаю даже, что у бабки с соседней улицы синяя голова в шкафу живет, а бабка с ней бальзам на спирту распивает. Я сам видел!  
– Ага, конечно. – Андрей закатил глаза. – Тебя на пьянку пригласить не забыли.  
– Не веришь, да? – возмутился Митька. – А я, между прочим, и про самый большой секрет знаю. – Он приплясывал на месте, явно ожидая, что Андрей тут же кинется расспрашивать. Реакции не дождался, не выдержал сам и выпалил: – Когда город только-только закрылся, на пустыре детей нашли! Зима была, а они в сугробах лежали, и хоть бы хны!  
– Ага, конечно. И такая новость бомбой не взорвалась.  
Митька насупился.  
– А кто бы поверил? Да и мэру лишние проблемы нафиг не нужны. Говорят, тех детей усыновили по-тихому, вот и не разошлось.  
– Сдается мне, что ты сочиняешь, – фыркнул Андрей.  
Митька обиделся.  
– А мне сдается, что ты ничегошеньки не понимаешь.  
– Может, и не понимаю, но на чердак тебя не пущу в любом случае.  
Митька вздохнул безнадежно и пробурчал:  
– Но хоть расскажешь потом, что там и как?  
– Расскажу, конечно, – заверил его Андрей, а Митька разом повеселел и, стребовав на последок показать новую голопроекцию, как только готова будет, ускакал по своим пацанячьим делам.

***

Никита не соврал – пришел следующим же вечером. Пожал руку, радостно ухмыльнулся.  
– А я переживал, что дома тебя не застану, – сказал он. – Забыл спросить, где ты работаешь и во сколько возвращаешься.  
– Да у меня работа дистанционная, – ответил Андрей. – Потому и переехал сюда – нет особой разницы, где жить.  
Никита кивнул, бросил сумку в угол и сразу полез на чердак.  
– Может, сперва перекусим? – предложил Андрей.  
Тот отмахнулся.  
– Нет уж, сначала я проверю. – Свесился из люка и, нахмурившись, добавил: – Обнадеживать тебя не хочу, ну а вдруг?

Андрей возился на кухне, когда Никита спустился, отрицательно покачал головой на его безмолвный вопрос и взялся помогать.  
Андрей только пару минут спустя сообразил, что же ему показалось странным: когда Никита лез на чердак, карман его джинсовой куртки здорово оттопыривался и из него выглядывала яркая атласная ленточка, за которую взгляд так и цеплялся, а теперь карманы были пусты. Андрей мотнул головой, мысленно пожелал себе лечить паранойю и продолжил строгать салат.  
А потом… он и сам не понял, что его дернуло, но когда Никита собрался уходить, спросил:  
– Может, мы до магазина прогуляемся и по пивку? Если ты не торопишься, конечно.  
Судя по тому, с каким энтузиазмом Никита поддержал его предложение, никуда он не торопился.  
Потом они сидели на крыльце, пили пиво, еще и Митька с приятелем рядом отирались – эти, естественно, без пива. Никиту они знали – ну, кто бы сомневался? – и теперь донимали расспросами. А Андрей слушал и тихонько посмеивался: Никите пора медаль за стойкость вручать, другой на его месте давно бы мелких послал с их любопытством. А он – ничего. Даже капельки раздражения не демонстрировал.  
– Никит, а зубатку можно приручить? А то Наташка в моем классе говорила, что ее двоюродный брат приручил, но она вообще болтает много.  
– Как и ты, – фыркнул Андрей. Он понятия не имел, что за зубатка такая, но название ему не понравилось сразу.  
Никита прищурился.  
– Зубатку, говоришь? Можно приручить, почему нет? – Он хмыкнул. – Только для этого нужно отрубить себе мизинец и ей скормить – тогда будет она вся твоя.  
– Воот! – воскликнул Митька. – Я так и сказал Наташке, что врет она все!  
Митькин друг возразил:  
– А если у нее брат – псих?  
Они с Митькой заспорили, а Андрей наклонился и тихо спросил:  
– А это правда? Про мизинец?  
– Теоретически, – усмехнулся в ответ Никита. – Кто ж такое проверять станет?  
– Жуть.  
– Ага.  
Андрей улыбнулся.  
– А я смотрю, умеешь ты с детьми общий язык найти. Я-то к Митьке уже привык, но при первом знакомстве казалось, что у меня мозг взорвется.  
– Только с детьми и нахожу, если честно, – со вздохом сказал Никита. – Вот со взрослыми – никак.  
– Неужели? Что-то не заметно. Мы с тобой сразу стали нормально общаться.  
– Ну, это же ты…

Времени прошло вроде всего ничего, а такие вечерние посиделки стали привычными, необходимыми даже. Кукложорку поймать пока не удалось, но Андрей не особо по этому поводу переживал. Сидит тихо, спать не мешает – уже хорошо. Зато они как-то досиделись до темноты, и Митька подбил-таки на хулиганство. Два взрослых лба и несколько пацанят полезли через овраг к вышке – синюх дразнить.  
Андрей поначалу не соглашался: мол, темно уже, мелким пора по домам, родители будут беспокоиться. На что мелкие нахально заявили: родители в курсе, что они у Андрея тусят, и что здесь Никита – а с ним вообще можно куда угодно лезть, от Никиты даже страховидлы разбегаются. Андрей схватился за голову, бормоча, что нихрена не понимает в вопросах воспитания, но кажется, некоторые детишки хуже всяких там страховидл. В конце концов, дал себя уговорить. Последней соломинкой, переломившей спину верблюду, стала рука Никиты на плече и его слова, произнесенные с мягкой улыбкой:  
– Это всего лишь синюхи. Они красивые.  
Ну не мог он такому тону сопротивляться. Вот не мог и все тут. Да и на синюх вблизи посмотреть хотелось.

Светящиеся цветы-медузы плавали вокруг ржавых опор, лениво перебирая полупрозрачными щупальцами. Пацанва носилась с улюлюканьем по вытоптанной поляне, размахивая фонариками и корча рожи медлительным искам. Те реагировали: вытягивали длинные хоботки и пытались догнать противных двуногих.  
Андрей, глядя на это безобразие, немного нервничал, но Никита его успокоил. Сказал, что синюхи не кровососы вовсе, а самое страшное, что может грозить нерасторопным – метка, которая за пределами пустыря начнет источать целый букет неприятных запахов. Ну и как следствие – взбучка от родителей.

Позже, когда игра в салочки с неведомой фигней закончилась и они выбрались с пустыря без потерь, Андрей вспомнил кое-что.  
– Завтра суббота, я обещал матери съездить к ней. Вернусь в воскресенье к вечеру, наверное.  
– Понятно. – Никита погрустнел. – А я хотел сводить тебя к третьей шахте.  
– Какие здесь могут быть шахты? – удивился Андрей.  
– Когда-то бурый уголь добывали. Очень давно. Сейчас-то ничего не осталось – даже развалины сравняли. Я там ползающий мох видел, фиолетовый, прям как в твоем симуляторе. Хотел показать.  
– В следующий раз сходим обязательно. Да и куда нам торопиться? Все лето впереди.  
– Ну да. – Никита вздохнул.  
– Слушай, а со мной не хочешь? Мама у меня мировая – и бровью не поведет, если я с незапланированным гостем нагряну.  
Никита дернулся, посмотрел изумленно, замотал головой как пес.  
– Н-нет. Я не смогу.  
– Дела какие-то? – уточнил Андрей.  
– Вроде того… Извини, я, правда, не могу с тобой поехать.  
– Ладно, ничего страшного. В воскресенье я уже точно вернусь. Тогда и продолжим иску ловить, – произнес Андрей и усмехнулся.  
Ну да, ловля иски в последнее время заключалась в совместном распитии пива и просмотре фильмов из его коллекции… ну и что?  
Никита шутки не понял. Покраснел и пробормотал:  
– Впервые такая хитрая попалась. У нее, наверное, запасы где-то есть. Когда вернешься, я могу на ночь остаться, посторожить, чтобы уж наверняка.  
– Не выдумывай! – отмахнулся Андрей. – Всю ночь на чердаке сидеть – нафиг надо такие жертвы. Когда выползет сама, тогда и изловишь. Кукложорка ведь не опасна совсем?  
– Ну да. – Никита улыбнулся. – Страшненькая только. Ночью по пути в туалет встретишь – туалет уже не понадобится.  
Андрей хохотнул.  
– Мне, как неподготовленному, такое предупреждение лишним не будет. Если что, до утра потерплю.  
– Я же каждый раз проверяю, появится или нет. Не нужно издеваться над мочевым пузырем, – серьезно ответил Никита.  
– Как хорошо иметь под рукой специалиста. – Андрей расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
– Специалист давно бы поймал это чучело. А от меня пользы-то…  
– М-м, а разве есть еще охотники на исок? Кроме тебя?  
– Вообще-то нет, – покаялся Никита.  
– Я так и думал.

На станцию нужно было топать часам к двенадцати, а Андрей проснулся рано и, поддавшись внезапному приступу хозяйственности, устроил грандиозную уборку. Ну как грандиозную… Отдал первый этаж на откуп пылесосу, а пока тот, деловито жужжа, елозил многофункциональным брюхом по полу, отправился наверх, вооружившись древними как мир инструментами: веником и тряпкой. Все же трухи с чердака насыпалось предостаточно из-за всех этих ежедневных проверок. И, подметая, заметил среди мусора клочки зеленого плюша и обмусоленную ленточку. Точь-в-точь такую, как та, что он видел у Никиты.  
Андрей нахмурился было, пытаясь понять, что к чему, а потом вдруг улыбнулся и, насвистывая, смел в совок остатки трапезы своего нечаянного постояльца.  
Нет, он понимал, что его выводы могут быть неверны, но хорошее настроение улетучиваться не спешило.

И позже, сидя на кухне маминой квартиры, нет-нет, да улыбался. Наверное, по-идиотски совершенно – мать подозрительно косилась на него, а потом, видно, не вынесла душа поэта.  
– Таак, дружочек, давай-ка рассказывай, в честь чего цветешь и пахнешь. Что там у тебя приключилось?  
Андрей мотнул головой.  
– Ничего не приключилось. Просто мне хорошо. Знаешь, только сейчас понял, какая на самом деле удачная идея была – в Гальск переехать.  
– Сбежать, проще говоря.  
– Ладно, ты меня видишь насквозь и все такое… – Андрей пожал плечами. – Но мне там правда нравится. – Он подумал и добавил: – Кстати, можешь считать, что моя социализация на новом месте проходит успешно. Ты, кажется, опасалась, что я, засев в глуши, в бирюка превращусь? Так я уже со всеми соседями перезнакомился и еще у меня друг хороший появился.  
Мать пристально взглянула на него.  
– Друг, говоришь?  
– Да, друг, – ответил Андрей твердо.  
Мать поджала губы, помолчала немного и произнесла устало:  
– Ты все же поосторожней там…  
– Да знаю я, – раздраженно отозвался Андрей. – И повода для переживаний нет. Правда.  
– Хорошо б, если так, – вздохнула мать.

Андрей вернулся в Гальск только в понедельник: шеф слезно просил встретиться с клиентом, пришлось задержаться. Собственно, задание и так было получено, Андрей уже и костяк голопроекции набросал, но заказчик был из той неприятной категории, что сами толком не знают, чего хотят, и злятся, если исполнитель не может прочесть их мысли. Стеллочка и так вытянула из этого денежного мешка все, что могла, эскизы прислала – в личной встрече не было необходимости, но клиент обладал упорством носорога и полным отсутствием мозга. Так что Андрею пришлось два часа выслушивать бессвязные речи, а конкретики по работе добиться не удалось, все свелось к сакраментальному: чтоб вставляло. Андрей мысленно матерился, кивал в нужных местах и, натянуто улыбаясь, заверял, что устроит все в лучшем виде – зона отдыха в загородном коттедже заставит гостей сдохнуть от зависти. Уходил он с непреодолимым желанием устроить джунгли с макаками, чтоб те макаки скакали по веткам и верибельно срали на головы хозяину и его гостям. 

Вернувшись, позвонил Никите на работу, немного нервничая из-за непредвиденной задержки. Казалось бы, ну что такое один день? Но нервничал. Какие-то бредовые ассоциации с «Аленьким цветочком» выплывали.  
Голос Никиты в трубке ему тоже не понравился – такой тусклый и безжизненный, что беспокойство только усилилось. Впрочем, Никита заверил, что все остается в силе и вечером он будет у Андрея как штык. 

Выглядел Никита плохо. Пожалуй, даже хуже, чем при первой встрече. Когда Андрей осторожно поинтересовался, не случилось ли чего, тот пожал плечами и сказал: просто не выспался.  
Еще и дождь зарядил как назло. Дождь Андрей не любил. Гроза – другое дело, а вот такой, затяжной, противный, неизменно нагонял тоску.  
Никита разулся, повесил на крючок мокрую куртку и, протянув полиэтиленовый пакет, сказал:  
– Сегодня будем кукложорку выгонять.  
Андрей дернулся.  
– С чего бы вдруг именно сегодня? Ты даже не проверял. Точно день подходящий?  
– Да все равно, – тихо произнес Никита. – Подходящий, не подходящий… Надоело. Сколько можно?  
Пакет был объемным, но почти ничего не весил.  
– Что там? – спросил Андрей. Просто чтобы не молчать.  
– Игрушки.  
Андрей заглянул в пакет, оттуда на него уставились пластмассовыми глазами розовые зайцы, зеленые медведи, фиолетовые коты… или не коты. В общем полный набор синтепоновой фигни самой ядовитой расцветки.  
– Вытряхивай на диван, поможешь, – сказал Никита и достал из сумки потрепанную книжку и клубок красных ниток.  
Андрей вопросительно покосился на это богатство, а Никита пояснил:  
– Гирлянду будем делать. Кукложорка с красным клубком таскается, значит и приманку на такую нитку нанизывать надо.  
– Угу. А книжка зачем?  
– Пока она обжираться будет, ей надо детскую сказку почитать – она и свалит.  
Андрей представил Никиту, читающего чердачному монстру «Колобка» и прыснул.  
– Посмотреть-то можно будет?  
– Можно, почему нет. – Никита пожал плечами. – Когда кукложорка до свежих игрушек дорвется, ей уже станет не до зрителей.  
– Понятно. А когда начнем?  
– В полночь надо.  
– До полуночи времени много. – Андрей вздохнул. – Жаль, погода нелетная.  
– Может, в симуляторе тогда посидим?  
– А это идея!  
Прихватив надувной матрас и пиво из холодильника, они устроились в пустой комнате без окон, где Андрей обкатывал голопроекции.  
– Хорошо, когда пикник можно устроить дома, – хмыкнул Андрей и погасил свет. – Какую включить-то? Красный сад, как обычно?  
– Нет, давай лучше «Двенадцать месяцев».  
– Она зябкая… на вид. Ничего?  
– Ничего. Хочется. Настроение такое.  
– Ну ладно.  
Андрей щелкнул пультом, аппарат в стене загудел, моргнул лампочками и затих. А через пару секунд они оказались на поляне в зимнем лесу. Над головой чернело небо с размытым пятном луны, еловые лапы клонились к земле под тяжестью снега, обледенелые ветви кустарника торчали из сугробов, а под ногами сплошным ковром росли хрупкие белые цветочки, испускающие слабый свет.  
– Жаль потрогать нельзя. – Никита провел рукой над цветами.  
– До этого современные технологии еще не дошли.  
– Наши не дошли, – сказал Никита сумрачно. – Знаешь, у твоих проекций и у города есть что-то общее.  
– Думаешь, что все здесь ненастоящее? – хмыкнул Андрей. – Боюсь, куча народа с тобой не согласится.  
– Нет, не в этом дело. А может и в этом. Изнутри трудно судить, что настоящее, что нет. Вот исок вроде бы можно руками пощупать, они не призраки, они вполне материальны, только черт их разберет, из какой материи слеплены. Но общее даже не это. Бесцельность. Я знаю об Искажении больше, чем кто бы то ни было, но так и не понял, есть ли смысл в его существовании. По-моему нет. Ни смысла, ни плана. Голопроекции тоже ведь делают для развлечения, для отдыха. Создают иллюзию большого пространства, иллюзию красоты в тесной конуре. – Он хмыкнул. – Что видят люди, которых город не пускает к себе?  
– Станцию, пустырь.  
– Ага. Я так и думал. А в Искажении прячется целый город. Со своими заботами, со своими мелкими чудесами. Он просто есть, вот и все.  
– И в красоте ему не откажешь.  
– Наверное.  
Они помолчали немного, а потом Андрей все же спросил:  
– А что видишь ты, пытаясь выйти из города? Не поверю, что не пытался.  
Никита вздрогнул, посмотрел на Андрея – слабого света снежной поляны не хватало, чтобы разобрать выражение лица.  
– Пустую станцию. Ни людей, ни техники. Разрушенный монорельс, туман вокруг, – сказал он в конце концов. – А как ты догадался, что я заперт здесь?  
– Не знаю. Догадался. – Андей пожал плечами. – Послушай, из города два выхода: через станцию и через выезд на автомагистраль… а что происходит, если поехать в любую другую сторону или пойти пешком? Где кончается зона?  
– Проехать не получится – овраги, бурелом… Как ты ограничиваешь голопроекцию видимыми препятствиями, чтобы не было соблазна разбежаться и влететь лбом в стену, так и там. Пешком? Не пробовал. Страшно. Мне кажется, там – пустота. Не хочу проверять.  
– Ну и зря. – Андрей усмехнулся. – Неплохо бы определить границу зоны… а через некоторое время проверить еще раз. Ты зациклился на голопроекциях, но что если Искажение растет? Тогда твои сравнения вообще не в тему, тогда получится, что Гальск не просто городок, выпавший из реальности, а что-то большее.  
– Я о таком не думал даже.  
– Так подумай. – Андрей открыл бутылку с пивом, передал ее Никите. – Но как-нибудь потом. Сперва давай с кукложоркой разберемся.  
Он думал, что это немножко Никиту развеселит, но ошибся. Тот вообще съежился и отвернулся. Вот что случилось? Как его расшевелить?  
Еще и погода эта мерзкая. Звукоизоляция оставляла желать лучшего, и было слышно, как шуршит дождь снаружи, как гудит в кронах деревьев холодный ветер.  
– Слушай, на улице черт-те что творится. Как ты ночью пойдешь? Тут на всю улицу один фонарь. Оставайся у меня, раз такое дело.  
Никита помотал головой.  
– Не стоит. Доберусь как-нибудь. – И добавил едва слышно: – Иначе все только хуже станет.  
– Что хуже? О чем ты вообще?  
Никита тихо фыркнул.  
– Не понимаешь? Ясное дело, что не понимаешь. А я не знаю, как словами объяснить.  
А потом развернулся, обхватил Андрея за плечи и неловко прижался губами к губам. Не целуя даже, прижался и все.  
– Привязываться больно, как оказалось, – произнес он, отстранившись. – Надо бы смириться с тем, что все скоро закончится, а я цепляюсь, лазейки какие-то ищу. Даже вот… – Никита провел пальцами по своим губам. – Глупости готов делать, чтоб себе оставил, а толку?  
Андрей кое-как собрал мозги в кучу.  
– Догадался, что я не по девчонкам совсем?  
– Да.  
– А что я давно уже тебя другом считаю, не догадался? Какая-то избирательная проницательность, не находишь? – Он разозлился. – Понять, что не стал бы я с неприятным человеком общаться, ума не хватило, зато хватило, чтоб себя предложить. Авансом решил проплатить хорошее отношение? – Андрей уже готов был придушить этого придурка. – А если бы я согласился? Что-то не заметно, что гомоебля – предел твоих мечтаний. Все равно бы дал? Отсосал бы прямо тут?  
Никита вздрогнул, явно представил все в красках, а потом… кивнул.  
Вот же… существо!  
Андрей скрипел зубами, не зная, как вбить в эту дурную башку, что так дела не делаются, что если человек не мудак, ему от самого себя противно станет после такого. А Андрей-то не мудак как раз. Правда его член считал иначе. Разговоров про отсос и вот этого испуганного кивка хватило, чтобы завестись. В паху ощутимо тянуло и гаденькая мыслишка, что не надо было отказываться, нет-нет да и мелькала.  
Ладно, как бы то ни было, а пора все прояснить.  
– Не нужны мне такие жертвы, – выдавил Андрей. – Меня все устраивает, устраивает твоя физиономия поблизости, и менять ничего я не собираюсь.  
– Значит, я могу остаться?  
– Можешь. – Андрей безнадежно вздохнул. – Если тебе нужно официально подтверждение, то вот оно. Даже договор какой-нибудь дурацкий готов подписать, хоть кровью. Ну, или… – Он фыркнул. – У меня две комнаты свободных. Могу сдать на длительный срок. Хочешь?  
– Хочу! – Никита улыбнулся совсем как в первый раз – даже светлее вокруг стало. Резко выдохнул и вдруг обхватил Андрея обеими руками, повалил на матрас, сам сверху упал и затих, уткнувшись лицом куда-то в солнечное сплетение.  
Андрей едва не взвыл, а член радостно встал по стойке смирно… вернее, попытался – плотная ткань штанов не дала особо разгуляться. И не объяснишь же организму, что со стороны Никиты, это благодарность такая, что сексуального подтекста там ноль целых, ноль десятых – у Никиты с сексуальностью вообще, похоже, напряженка.  
Его дыхание жгло через ткань, он прижимался всем телом, не подозревая, чего Андрею стоит не подхватить его, подтянуть повыше, чтобы пах к паху…  
Забраться бы под футболку, а лучше содрать ее к черту, потрогать… Руки в джинсы запустить, пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц пройтись, погладить, надавить. Услышать, как его дыхание собьется, почувствовать, как он задрожит, заерзает, может, насадится сам…  
Да что ж такое? Воображение неслось, закусив удила, и в фантазиях Никита уже вовсю стонал, избавлялся от одежды, смотрел на Андрея голодным взглядом. Облизывал губы, тянулся…  
Да-да-да, вот так. Протолкнуть член между этих влажных губ, надавить на затылок, заставить взять поглубже, чтоб головка проехалась по небу, чтоб в горло. Почувствовать, как язык скользит по стволу, как пальцы поглаживают, сжимают мошонку, пробираются дальше. Раскинуть ноги, дать Никите доступ – пусть играется как угодно, лишь бы сосать не прекращал. И тот будет старательно насаживаться ртом на его член, опасливо трогать сжавшийся вход, не решаясь протолкнуть туда хоть один палец, всхлипывать от невыносимого возбуждения и невозможности себе отдрочить – руки-то заняты.  
Андрей не станет долго мучить, хоть и трудно будет отказать себе в таком удовольствии, но и оттягивать оргазм тоже сил не останется. Отпустит себя, сгребет вихры на затылке, чтоб Никита не вздумал отстраниться в последний момент, выстрелит в его горло спермой, и пусть глотает, все до капли. А потом будет смотреть, как Никита судорожными движениями доводит себя до разрядки, как трахает себя рукой, разводит ноги шире, чтоб Андрей лучше видел. Как изогнется с хриплым стоном, кончая, пачкая липким кулак и живот. А потом, все еще содрогаясь в последних спазмах, будет размазывать сперму по коже, жалобно поскуливать… потому что мало, потому что задницу обошли вниманием, не заполнили как следует…

Никита шевельнулся, все так же лежа на нем, и пришлось срочно прикусывать губу, чтобы не застонать. Андрей и без того едва не кончил, а если бы Никита чуть сдвинулся, задел… то все.  
Нет, богатое воображение все-таки зло. Это ж надо так себя накрутить. А Никите и невдомек, что он его мысленно поимел.  
Стало стыдно. Единственный плюс таких фантазий, что в них творить можно всякое, а подготовка необязательна. Вроде банальной помывки… перед. В реале-то внезапный трах с отсосами и сованием пальцев в неприличные места – не для слабых духом.  
От этих размышлений член тоже приуныл, и Андрей похвалил себя за сообразительность. С возбуждением нужно было срочно что-то делать, думать о чем-то противном не получалось, когда Никита рядом – он же как та белая обезьяна сейчас. Значит, нужно думать о нем, но как бы… немножко в другом ключе. А то ишь, сочинил улетный минет в его исполнении, а Никита ведь никогда и ни с кем. Про мужиков и говорить нечего, но и девушки... маловероятно. Ха, он даже целоваться не умеет, какой уж тут минет. Давился бы, задыхался, еще и зубы… Сперму проглотить? Ну-ну. С анальным сексом дела еще печальнее обстоят: девственник, которому больно, противно, который зажимается весь, делая только хуже…  
Так, стоп! Кажется, перепуганные девственники готовы запустить фантазии на новый виток. Пора уже прекращать и выползать из-под Никиты. Немного успокоился, да и ладно. Стояк уже не так сильно заметен, освещение здесь плохое, а со своим телом Андрей один на один разберется. Позже. В постели или в душе. И никакого хрустального шара не нужно, чтобы предсказать, на кого он будет дрочить. А ведь ничто, как говорится, не предвещало. Да, Никита симпатичный, да он Андрею нравился, но, глядя на него, тот испытывал разве что какую-то щемящую нежность, а вовсе не желание завалить. Или отдаться… как вариант.  
Ох, оставалось надеяться, что подобные проявления благодарности не войдут у Никиты в привычку. А то ведь никакой силы воли не хватит.  
– Слезь с меня, чучело, – пропыхтел Андрей, – ты мне печень отдавил, или не печень, но все равно что-то важное.  
– Прости!  
Никита подскочил, смущенно фыркнув, помог Андрею подняться. А тот украдкой вытер пот со лба, нащупал бутылку, которую они каким-то чудом не опрокинули, отхлебнул и подумал, что веселая жизнь ему теперь обеспечена.  
– Так насчет свободной комнаты ты же не пошутил? – спросил Никита.  
– Не пошутил. – Андрей вздохнул. – Заселяйся.  
– Не представляешь, что ты только что для меня сделал.  
– Не представляю, – согласился Андрей. – Откуда мне знать, что у тебя в голове творится… но, видимо, сделал что-то хорошее.  
– Не то слово!  
И в этот момент за дверью, скрытой иллюзорным лесом, грохнуло, смачно шлепнулось, зашуршало и зачавкало.  
Андрей с Никитой переглянулись.  
– Жрет. Приманку жрет. – И ломанулись к выходу.  
Картину застали они почти идиллическую: кукложорка, умостившись на диване, поглощала медведей и зайцев. Неторопливо и аккуратно – только ножа и вилки не хватало. Зато была салфетка, в которой Андрей опознал свой носовой платок, чистый, к счастью.  
– Э-э… а что у нее сзади такое? – шепотом спросил Андрей. – Не то капюшон, не то раковина.  
– Желудок это.  
– Бездонный, похоже.  
Никита, невнятно выругавшись, пошел отбирать несъеденные игрушки и закидывать их в пакет.  
Кукложорка обиженно захныкала, но Никита был суров и непоколебим.  
Андрей подошел поближе. Иска была жутковатая на вид, но и милая… местами. Сидела, поправляя платьице тряпичными лапками, пялилась на Андрея черными блестящими глазами, шевелила… отростками, на которых бубенцами болтались кукольные головы. Жалобно всхлипывала.  
Андрей не выдержал. Забрал у Никиты малинового зайца и протянул ей.  
– Бери, что ли.  
Та шустро ухватила игрушку и закинула ее в пасть, пока злой дядька не опомнился и не отобрал.  
– Слушай, а когда ты исок выгоняешь, куда они деваются?  
Никита пожал плечами.  
– Исчезают. А что такое?  
– Да что-то… Она же безвредная. Может, пусть ее?  
– Если тебя не напрягает, можно и оставить. От нее даже польза будет – мыши в доме не заведутся.  
Андрей хмыкнул.  
– Ну, значит, будет у меня такая кошка… альтернативная. Маруськой назову. – Потом спохватился и спросил: – Э-э, ее же приручать как-то надо? Надеюсь, что без отрезания мизинцев обойдется.  
Никита вздохнул.  
– Да ты уже. С рук покормил, имя дал, дома оставил. За глаза хватит. Можешь Митьке похвастаться – теперь у тебя тоже иска есть.  
Андрей покосился на Никиту и пробурчал себе под нос:  
– Одной больше, одной меньше…

 

***  
Утром Никита обнаружился на кухне, как ни в чем не бывало заваривал чай.  
– На работу тебе сегодня не нужно? – спросил Андрей, зевая. Да уж, после вчерашней котовасии заснуть сразу не получилось. Ну и про дрочку на светлый образ, неоднократную к тому же, забывать не стоило.  
Никита мотнул головой.  
– Не-а. Позвонил туда, взял отгул. Вещи ведь надо перевезти.  
– Ну и хорошо, тогда сегодня займемся.  
Никита заулыбался, а Андрей, глядя на него, подумал с тоской, что такими темпами ладони у него не только мозолями покроются, но еще и шерстью порастут. А что? Искажение как-никак – тут всякое может случиться.  
Никита вдруг опустил голову и негромко произнес:  
– Ты прости, что вчера так по-дурацки получилось. Ты на выходные уехал, а мне совсем хреново стало… Накрутил себя, решил, что дальше нет смысла резину тянуть. – Он тяжело вздохнул и признался: – Я же все эти дни иску втихую подкармливал, чтоб не высовывалась. А тебе лапшу на уши вешал, будто выманить ее не могу.  
Андрей усмехнулся и протянул:  
– Да я уже несколько дней как догадался. И знаешь что? Меня такое открытие даже порадовало. – Он налил себе чаю, уселся за стол и, подперев щеку рукой, спросил: – Кстати, а тебя я когда приручил? Когда жить сюда позвал, да?  
Никита застыл, пристально посмотрел на него… потом развел руками.  
– И где же я спалился? Ничем, вроде, не отличаюсь.  
– Спорный момент. – Андрей фыркнул. – А палился ты в мелочах. Каждая маленькая странность еще ни о чем не говорит, но в целом… Еще и Митька. Он же любит всякие городские страшилки рассказывать. Часть из них сам сочиняет, часть перевирает, но вот байка про младенцев, найденных на пустыре, похоже, в чем-то правдива.  
– И… что теперь? – настороженно спросил Никита.  
– А ничего. Я понял, что меня это даже не удивляет. И мы еще вчера обо всем договорились.  
Никита потянулся, схватил Андрея за руку и скороговоркой выпалил:  
– Если надоест… Меня ведь тоже можно выгнать, сделать так, чтобы я исчез. Я скажу тебе, как.  
Андрей вздрогнул и прошипел:  
– С ума сошел, что ли? Ни мне, ни кому другому не говори! Никогда!  
Никита прерывисто вздохнул, подтянул руку Андрея поближе и прижался к ней губами.  
– Ты совсем не понимаешь, что делаешь? – жалобно спросил Андрей. – Или… понимаешь?

Никита улыбался.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
